Some newer power tools have sensors that measure power tool usage characteristics. This measured data can be used by manufacturers to determine how their power tools are being used. This data can also be used by power tool users to monitor usage of their power tools. Many older power tools do not have such sensors that measure their usage characteristics. Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows measurement of power tool characteristics for power tools that do not have built-in sensors.
Some power tool users may benefit from access to certain resources such as internet websites, blogs, product reviews on power tools, etc. Due to the vast number of resources available on the internet, a user searching for resources may become overwhelmed with resources that may not be relevant to the user. For example, a novice power drill user searching the internet on how to change the drill bit of the power drill may get directed to a blog of more advanced topics that may be of little or no use to this novice power drill user. Therefore, there is a need for a system that provides a power tool user with access to resources that are relevant to that power tool user.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.